Love Just Sneaks Up On You, Doesn't It?
by x0xYaoix0x
Summary: They never expected to all in love. They never expected it'd be with another male. They never expected it'd be with one of their biggest rivals. But then again...love just sneaks up on you, doesn't it? Ikuto x Kukai :YAOI:


Disclaimer: I don't own _Shugo Chara!_, the material and characters all belong to Peach-Pit.

Title: Love Just Sneaks Up On You, Doesn't It?

Summary: They never expected to all in love. They never expected it'd be with another male. They never expected it'd be with one of their biggest rivals. But then again...love just sneaks up on you, doesn't it? Ikuto x Kukai :YAOI:

Couple(s): Ikuto x Kukai (is love)

**Me: **Hi This is not my first yaoi story, but it is my first yaoi fanfic, so..sorry if it's sorta ooc.

**Ikuto: **-whispering perverted things into Kukai's ear-

**Kukai: **-major blush-

**Me: **-happy-let's start, shall we?

Life wasn't going too well for Kukai Soma. His one and only crush was obviously in love with his best friend, who, by the way, has been ignoring him lately. Kukai isn't one to go around ruining others day, though. The redhead goes to school and then back home with a big smile on his face. As bad as life went, however, it was just going to get a _whole _lot worse..or better..maybe?

One average Saturday afternoon Kukai was sitting in the park, watching the birds huddle together in the cold, when his slight frown caught the eyes of a devious cat-boy. The cat-boy smirked wildly, spotting his next target.

_'That's.....hm..Kukai Soma or something like that? The guy who hangs out with kiddy king and the guardians, right?' _Ikuto argued with himself mentally, ears and tail twitching for the enjoyment of teasing. Kukai had gotten up and is heading home by now, not noticing that the older one was quietly following after him.

"Yo." Ikuto pops down from a close-by sakura tree. Kukai's eyes widen and he jumps back in surprise. The younger gasps.

" I..Ikuto Tsukiyomi! W...What're you doing here?!"

"Hangin'" Was Ikuto's simple reply. The younger boy's lower lip curled up into a pout.

"V..Very funny Tsukiyomi-senpai...." Kukai's voice was slightly childish as he trailed off. Ikuto, on the other hand, was amused by the middle schooler's actions. His smirk grew bigger and he leaned close to the shorter male.

"Kukai Soma..is it?" Kukai nodded in response, taking a step back. Ikuto's smirk widened even more.

" Tell me something Kukai...What do you think of...kisses?" The cat-boy whispered slowly.

"...Kisses? They're..okay..what about 'em?"

"Hm..just wondering, have you had your first kiss yet Kukai?" The previous _Jack_'s eyes widen, a bright red streak ran across his face.

"N...No...not yet.."

Ikuto's smirk grew wider, leaning even closer to Kukai he whispered huskily, "you won't be able to answer "no" anymore." Before Kukai could respond, he felt a warm set of lips press themselves against his.

_'W..why's he....God. He's another guy..wait..no Kukai..push him away..now!' _Kukai's hands pressed against Ikuto's chest in attempt to slide the older boy away. His attempt failed.

Ikuto's warm hands held onto Kukai's and pulled him closer. The younger male grew warmer as his "senpai"'s tongue ran across his bottom lip. Kukai wasn't willing to give into the temptation, and kept his lips sealed, he wasn't able to do much more than that. The cat-boy grew impatient and bit down lightly on Kukai's lip. This earned him a gasp, along with a free pass into Kukai's heated mouth.

Kukai quickly slide his foot in between Ikuto's legs, and used his soccer skills to _kick the ball(s)_.

Ikuto backed away quickly, eye twitching slightly.

"W..What was that?!"

"For kissing me you pervert." With those last words, Kukai stomped off. After the pain went away Ikuto was back to smirking.

"Interesting indeed...."

**Me:** I hope y'all like it .w.

**Ikuto:** -didn't like that he's the one who gets hurt- why not Tadase?

**Kukai:** D: -hugs Tadase- He's too cute and innocent .w.

**Tadase:** -blushes, majorly-

**Me:** -w-

**Ikuto:** -stabbing Tadase picture-


End file.
